The purpose of the WG Platform is to ensure that we consistently apply high-quality, state of the art WG approaches to the Projects. Several methods are currently used, including gene expression analyses and linkage mapping using microsatellite and/or SNP markers. Each has been previously used by PAAR investigators as described in our publications (41,46,47, 137,156) and PharmGKB submissions (ftp://ftp.pharmgkb.org/). Future studies may also include utilization of SNP arrays, although we have no specific planned studies at the time of grant submission. Choice of Platform methodology is guided by experts in the Molecular Genetics Core (MGC, p. 272), and analyses of the data are overseen by experts in the SDDA Core (p. 270).